The invention relates to a medical electrode assembly for use with medical devices used for monitoring electrical currents produced by the body.
Medical electrodes are well known in the art and vary considerably in their structure and method of manufacture. They generally comprise an electrode designed to be applied and held to the skin of a patient, a conductive lead wire removably, electrically attached to the electrode at one end thereof, and an electrical connector at the other end of the lead wire for making an electrical connection with a medical monitoring device. Conventional medical electrodes are relatively complex in their structure and method of manufacture. Many of these electrodes have relatively hard, bulky components which make them uncomfortable to the patient. Conventional medical electrodes are generally limited to one lead wire so that the electrode may only be used with one monitoring device. If more than one monitoring device is required for a patient, a separate electrode is generally required for each monitoring device.